


The Enigma of the Nobody's Existence

by shortredselfships



Series: A Nobody's Game [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Choking, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortredselfships/pseuds/shortredselfships
Summary: This is one of many works. The amount of combing through fics, voice lines and cutscenes is unreal and my heart could not take it in one sitting. R.I.P. me
Series: A Nobody's Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608409
Kudos: 1





	The Enigma of the Nobody's Existence

_Xemnas finds that the newest member is a little more self aware than he would possibly tolerate. However, it provides much needed data on just how Nobodies operated._

* * *

_The fact she broke a cardinal rule was nearly grounds for her to become a Dusk, and Xemnas knows. But he had different plans, and he wasn't quite done exploring with her yet. Out of all the members, she seemed the most self-aware, the most emotionally intelligent for lack of a better term._

They feel nothing, Xemnas has said time and again. They are nothing. And yet, the things they do make it seem like it's more to it than simple nonexistence. If they didn't exist, then why hide? Why do they still need things for survival? If they didn't feel, why is everyone so different in personality? Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, even Vexen to some extent were some of the most emotive of the group. And yet she was to believe they had no hearts. Well, that part she believed. They were always muted inklings, and she definitely had to rely on her memories for "appropriate" reactions, reactions she would make if she had a heart.

When she walked into the Grey Area, she was surprised to find out Xemnas had summoned her to his office. Axel took it upon himself to tease like a kindergartener, and in response she bit her thumb at him, a gesture only Zexion and Xigbar got, because Xigbar started laughing while Zexion hid a smile behind his Lexicon. She hates when the lanky hedgehog is right. 

"I understand that you and Luxord went on a recon mission to New Orleans." She doesn't want to remember the way they had to blend in. "And I also understand you left landmarks as well?" She felt a heat rush to her face. 

"Oh, well, New Orleans was so large I didn't want to get lost. I made sure it wasn't too out of the ordinary, only something I would notice." Xemnas hummed, as if understanding, standing to walk towards a nearby bulletin board. 

"You understand we are not to raise suspicion, correct?" Xalya nodded, having the decency to look guilty. It was a risky move. One she would accept the consequences for. "I cannot say you did not at least attempt to be inconspicuous, your report tells me as such. Your physical appearances seem to make you stand out, but that is not my point. You committed a grave mistake, No. XV." 

_Ah. So we still have survival instincts, at the very least,_ because right now she has the huge urge to use the bathroom, and she was starting to feel very sweaty. This wasn't like when she spoke to other members at first. This was like... If she were a child, and she got in trouble and the memory of the belt... huh. Just what happened again? The feeling of a hand upon her shoulder jolted her out of her reverie and Xemnas's smile is anything but genuine. 

"Now what has you so out of touch with reality this time? A memory perhaps?" Xalya nodded, an apologetic smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry–" how quickly he had pushed her to the wall with his hand around her throat made it impossible to brace herself. She felt tears prick her eyes at the same time. Even now, Xemnas regards her coolly, like he were studying her every reaction. He could snap her neck right now, it'd be all to easy to. He knows she's sorry. He knows she won't do it again, but still. He has to punish her, to assert that just because they have rapport, they were in no way equals. Such a small, delicate, yet athletic body frame.

"You dream too much," he looms, so dangerously close. "You will do well not to repeat this mistake again. Do you understand?" She nodded as best as she could, but Xemnas increases his grip just slightly, just to see the tears flow freely as her body starts to react. He's not gripping hard enough that she could lose consciousness, but he still loosens it, just enough so she can breathe freely but not enough to leave her space entirely. "Do I make myself clear, No. XV?" She nods, trying to keep her composure even as she coughs.

"Y-Yes, sir." She stares at the floor, he stares at her. Using his free hand, he grips her chin, almost in appraisal, then tuck a stray auburn lock behind her ear. 

"You have such a beautiful mind," the tonal shift was enough to make her actually attempt to press further into the wall in shock and he knows she's hoping he didn't notice her shiver. Ah, so her ears are sensitive. The closer he gets, the more he can smell the faint trace of vanilla and peach behind her ear. "Do not throw it away trying to understand something beyond yourself." And with that, he lets her go to hurry to her room and not be seen for a few hours. For him it would likely be days. There is a part of him that scoffs at the leniency. The other wonders if all her body is soft, pliant in his grip. 

Frankly, he relishes the idea that it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many works. The amount of combing through fics, voice lines and cutscenes is unreal and my heart could not take it in one sitting. R.I.P. me


End file.
